Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition
Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition, usually referred to as''' DTG: TVTropes''', was a canon spinoff of the Destroy the Godmodder series and the first game in the Alpha Saga. It was created by pionoplayer on April 7, 2014 and ended on July 18th, 2015, running concurrently with Destroy the Godmodder 2 and even interacting with it on a few occasions. The game was centered around Alpha, who took the appearance of the Godmodder after escaping his mindscape and becoming a Minecraftian at the end of his Shatter and DTG2. Alpha proceeded to attack the TV Tropes Pantheon. Naturally, it was up to the players to stop Alpha. The spinoff had much of the anarchy and chaos typical of the series, and tore a swath of destruction through various areas of the TV Tropes Pantheon. The Pantheon of TV Tropes Notable characters of good repute or bad reside in the Pantheon. Every known universe and then some have ambassadors to their greatness (or shame) inside a house of the Pantheon. Due to the unimaginably large size of the Pantheon itself, it is practically impossible to list all of the characters that dwell within the marble walls. Alpha'ss actions in this game granted him the title of a Greater Deity in the House of Gaming. The Antagonists Many entities were employed by Alpha in order to help fulfill his goals. Notable ones are listed below. *Grox Battleship *Terror Creeper *The Ender Dragon *The Nether Wither *Calamity *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Wily *Starscream *Davros Major Players Native Tropers *Laitome *JindraAG *djkates *IchigoMontoya *Jondanger23 *Wyld *Tabbune *SacredSpirit123 *Lord Herobrine *Mathleticism *Pillowmantis DTG2 Migrants *Amperzand *CobaltShade *Fseftr *The Nonexistent Tazz *Engie Ninja *5l1n65h07 The Allies of the Tropers Players called in support of their own to halt the Godmodder's schemes. Below is a list of notable allies. * Captain America * Carmen Sandiego * Remilia Scarlet * Pokémon Franchise ** Latias ** Greninja ** Pikachu ** Rayquaza * Megaman Franchise ** Gizoid ** Megaman * Star Wars Franchise ** 501st Legion ** Darth Vader ** X, Y, A, B wings * MIB Agent * Delphinus * Team Fortress Universe ** The Medic ** Heavy Weapons Guy * Halo Universe ** ODST Drop team ** Master Chief * Yoko Litttner * Nissa, the Worldwaker * Luthor's Airship * The Halberd * Tails The Neutral Combatants Occasionally, characters and entities took the middle ground in the conflict. Notable neutral entities are listed here. * GLaDOS * Bill Cipher Arc Timeline (Arc Name, Pages Covering That Arc) # The Beginning. 1-12 # Paradox Bash. 12-18 # Interstellar Chaos. 19-41 # More Terrors. 41-49 # Interlude: Popping Bloons. 50-54 # The Almighty GODZ Bloon. 55-59 # Piono, Dimentio and the TARDIS. 59-66 # Terror in the Chambers: Tabbune’s Rage 67-84 # Dalek Invasion. 84-86 # Paradox Dimentio. 87-97 # Insane in the Mainframe. 97-123 # Stormin’ the Battlefield.123-137 # Mo’ Terrors, Mo’ Problems.137-144 # Sonic… Villain? 145-150 # House of Battles. 152-166 # Pantheon Brawl. 167-173 # Defensive Measures. 174 -184 # Testing the Gods. 184-190 # Trainway to Vaultzone. 190-199 # Civil Issues: Curb Stomp Battle. 199-215 # Calamitous Advances. 215 -230 # Climax. 231-250 # The Glitch. 251-282 # The Warded Sanctuary. 283 - Synopsis Some time ago, a strange-looking Minecraftian showed up on the edges of the Pantheon's territory. Not in any of the houses proper, but close enough that his sudden appearance caught the attention of several people. The fact that shortly thereafter he began breaking things caught the attention of several tropers, who moved in to fight him. None of the gods did much for the first while, because (as per usual) they were in the middle of a massive internal conflict, but as time went on, it became obvious to some that there was something up. The godmodder caused several temporal and spatial disruptions, as well as instigating an invasion of Grox. He first really started catching people's attention when he teamed up with Davros, giving him low-level control over parts of the Doctor Who universe, resulting in a massive combined invasion of daleks, cybermen and Silence, that if not for the timely arrival of Sonic the hedgehog and a number of the Defense house members, including Captain America and Darth Vader, might have done a number on the pantheon proper. The invasion was beaten back, and Davros was killed, but him being a god, has already come back. Recently, upon the two-year anniversary of the Destroy The Godmodder franchise, Metal Sonic showed up, and he and the godmodder began leaving for a rendezvous with an as-yet unknown person. Sonic reappeared, retrieving several chaos emeralds from one of said tropers, and going into chaos form. A massive air battle began, as the large group began exchanging fire as they bolted along at high speeds towards the Pantheon House of Villains, something, nobody is quite sure what yet, happened up above, and Metal Sonic began behaving extremely erratically, almost as if glitching out. Various items proceeded to drop out of the sky, several of them seeming to be glitching out somehow, and large flashes of light were seen as a massive Beam-O-War was engaged up in the sky battle. Said beam-o-war ended shortly afterwards, with the tropers involved in the fight still pursuing the godmodder, but Sonic and Metal Sonic have both disappeared and have not reformed or appeared anywhere else in the pantheon since. Shortly after the air battle ended, an artillery barrage was launched by someone on the House of Villains, which quickly spiralled downhill, and a large number of gods are now involved in a large brawl just outside the house, as well as various others dwelling in the pantheon realms. The House of Defense has come in and the fight has begun settling down, but another air battle began, this time heading from the house of villains to the house of defense. The central perpetrator seemed to be a large Lexcorp airship, accompanied by a number of decepticon drones. The airship flew straight to the house of defense, and a large number of bots of unknown make arrived, the house of defense went into lockdown just before the airship arrived, calling in for some reinforcements from surrounding areas if they weren't on assignment already, and the airship was dispatched, but not before massive amounts of collateral damage was dealt to the house of defense and a large number of soldiers were killed. The ones who were flying the airship went inside of the house of defense, where they have engaged a number of gods. On a related note, Carmen Sandiego was rushed to the GUAG Medical Division's base in a critically injured state. She reported that the godmodder has been working with Lex Luthor, Starscream, Dr Wily, and Dr. Robotnik, and that they were planning to rob the pantheon vault, and that the godmodder somehow had the ability to disable a gods' powers. This has caught the interest of a number of the pantheon. The fight continued at the house of defense, where the airship's main guns dealt large amounts of damage to it, including destroying the front doors allowing the godmodder and co. to enter the house, where they were engaged by a number of gods. Reinforcements were coming, but the airship was destroyed shortly after the forced entry into the house, and the swarm of improved bots put together by Wily and Robotnik to accompany the airship was quickly obliterated by the personnel still at the house. The godmodder however summoned a large minion, allowing him and the others to escape deeper into the house, breaking into GLaDOS's temple to continue on to the vault. Shortly after, a massive wave of information was transmitted directly to every electronic screen in the entire pantheon from the house of Mentalism. The transmission showed details of the invasion launched jointly by Davros and the Godmodder some time before, upon seeing what the godmodder was capable of, a large number of the pantheon have become a bit more concerned about his antics and what he may do, to the point that the godmodder's antics are a commonly discussed thing throughout the pantheon now. After that, several different things have happened. The SCP offices housed under the house of defense have been destroyed by the godmodder and a few villainous gods accompanying him and have made their way to the vault, a dark figure identified as calling himself Lord Herobrine destroyed a portion of the house of mentalism, and was seen flying around different areas. Eventually word got out that the godmodder had somehow hypnotized several gods, one of them being Starscream, and used them as accomplices in robbing the vault. The tropers, aided by the handful of gods there soon enough to help, managed to make it into the vault, but were not able to stop the godmodder from beginning to loot it, although it seems that nothing was taken, he almost unleashed SCP-682. After being returned to the battlefield, the entire group is now being watched by everybody, as the godmodder could mean a major power balance shift in the world of tvtropes. Suspicion soon fell on the godmodder's enemies as well though, due to a large conflict between themselves that followed soon after their return to the battlefield. The attention of the pantheon was diverted soon enough, as the aftermath of the pantheonic uprising left the pantheon in much disarray, but as the fighting continued, and opinions of the godmodder's foes dropped after a period of infighting, the Glitch surfaced. Near the sight of a fighter plane, believed to belong to one of the anti-godmodders, a highly unusual temporal anomaly had taken shape, and began to spread aggressively, right at about that time, skirmishes between the grand united alliances began to break out. No godly help would be arriving to fight the godmodder. And then everything came crashing down. Suddenly, the Glitch flashed outwards. On the Battlefield, its presence finally became widely known, and the house of defense's evac missions finished just in time to avoid civilian casualties, but the entire thing was revealed to be a distraction by anonymous tips to the grand united alliances of evil, order and chaos that at a signal, the main house would be more vulnerable to an attack due to the distraction in question, while simultaneously, a message was sent to Cosmos, head of the Grand United Alliance of Good about the messages sent to the other three. All four of them met each other on the field, and the fighting soon broke down the gates of the main house, the massive battle spilling into the inside as the successful distraction of the Glitch itself playing havoc with godly powers signaled the beginning of the fight. Category:Spinoff Category:Meta Category:Pionoplayer Category:WIP